The Narrator
by THE GREAT AARON
Summary: Frisk fell to the underground and awoken Chara with thier determination. But with a difference. Chara doesn't remember anything about thier past. Will Chara remember? And if they will. Will they forgive Asriel? (This is my very first story. Please give some advice on how to properly write this story and some tips. Warning: It has spoilers for the game.)
1. Chapter 1

"Howdy! You have fallen down, haven't you?" a familiar voice said. "Here get up. What is your name?" My name? What is MY name? Why am I here? Why can't I see anything. "... huh. That's a nice name. My name is..." His voice was fading until it was not heard again. How did I know that he was a boy? Do I know him? Now I'm stuck in this cold and dark place alone.

"Please don't go!" I shouted. To my surprise, it was just a dream. I woken up in a bed of golden flowers that I find familiar. "Where am I?" The room was dark. The only light was coming from a hole on the ceiling. It was illuminating the golden flowers that I was on. It's light gave the flowers a more beautiful and vibrant appearance. It was warm to the eyes.

"Is anyone here? Please answer me." I was scared. I am only a child. Any child would be afraid to be alone in a dark room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Thankfully somebody answered. It's voice sounds like it came from a child. It approached me. As the light illuminated it. It was an another human being. It was a child.

"Who are you?" the child cheerfully asked. "Who am I, I-I-I... I don't know." What is this kid doing here? Where am I? "My name is Frisk." the child said cheerfully. "Did your parents said not to go near strangers?" I asked curiously. "No" This child is interesting.

The child seem to be a boy based on it's clothes. But Frisk's hairstyle looks like it was for a girl. More specifically, Frisk's hairstyle looked like Dora's. "What is your gender?" I can't seem to identify Frisk's gender. "I don't know. My parents never told me about my gender." Did their parents even cared for them? I would just refer them to 'they'. "How old are you?" I instead asked. "I also don't know. I don't even know my birthday. My parents never celebrated my birthday. I don't even know if they love me." How cruel. Why would any parent do that.

As they approached closer, I noticed they were filled with bruises. Frisk started crying. It looks like they were abused by their parents, or they just... I don't know. "Please stop crying. I was just asking." I started comforting the child but it didn't work!

Until an idea swirled in my mind!"Umm... Let's play a game then!" "My parents never gave me the time to play. They just..." Frisk started to cry again. "Um... Let's play hide and seek!" I was worried. This child has a lot of issues. Luckily the child didn't cry anymore. "OK." "Well then! I will start counting!" Frisk started running. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Ready or not here I come!" I can't find them. Where could they be? As I searched the room, I found a doorway.

"Found you!" Frisk ran again giggling. "Gotcha!" As I tried to touch them, my hand just phased through. "W-w-wait. what just happened?" Frisk looked at me, worried. Not for their sake, but for mine. I could feel it.

I must find more about my past. What have happened, who am I, where am I, and why am I here, will be answered. If I just...

This journey could be a great adventure or the worst time of our lives. Who knows what dangers lurks in the shadows. Who knows what treasures and memories this journey will hold. A new adventure will start. A tale of a great hero or a tale of a genocidal maniac.

* * *

Author's Note: Here it is. The first chapter of my very first story. Please read and review. Tell me what's wrong because I'm a bit new at writing stories. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you just see what just happened? What just happened?" Frisk shrugged. "Why did my hand phase through? Do you know what just happened?" Frisk shrugged again. I. Just. Groaned. "Well, we should find out where we are." "OK."

The child walked around playfully. "You should be more careful!" "OK!" Frisk started to walk a bit more proper than before. Man, it's like I'm an older sibling of Frisk. Heh, maybe being protective is part of me.

"Howdy!" Someone is watching. I noticed that there was a golden flower on the middle of the room. And it's smiling! It was also enlightened by an another hole on the ceiling. It's features are fully shown by the light from above. It has beautiful golden petals and it has a cheerful smile on it's face. It's cherry red cheeks showed it's cheerful appearance. The green stem shooting from the ground and green leaves truly showed that it was a plant.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the flower said in a happy tone. Looks like this flower is overall good. It's even polite!

"You're new to the underground aren't cha. Someone must teach you how things go around here!" The flower even want to teach Frisk! Wait. Did the flower just said underground? How did I get here? HOW did Frisk get here. "Looks like little old me have to do." Did the flower just said old? Is this flower been here longer than I expected?

A red heart appeared in front of Frisk. "See that little red heart of yours! That's your soul! The very culmination of your being." Frisk listened carefully. Their 'soul' beated in front of Frisk. "Your soul starts weak but will grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Frisk interrupted and raised a hand. "Um. Excuse me. What is LV?" Frisk asked like a student. "What is LV? Well, LOVE of course. You want some LOVE don't cha?" "Yes of course!"

White bullet kind thingies formed around Flowey. "Here, love is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'. Catch as many as you can!" The bullets slowly moved to Frisk. Frisk tries to catch the bullets but fails. "Well, looks like you're not a good catcher." Frisk just looked at me with a disappointed face. "What? What did I do wrong." Frisk. Just. Sighed. "Let's try again!" the flower insisted. "Okay!" The 'friendliness pellets' appeared again but this time, the 'pellets' bolted to Frisk. Well, looks like this is unavoidable. Frisk happily moves their soul to the 'pellets'. Is this actually safe? As the bullets touched Frisk's soul, Frisk suddenly fell to the floor! "Ow... it's so painful... my body feels so painful!" What happened to Frisk? What did the 'friendliness pellets' do to Frisk? Frisk cried in pain. The flower's cheerful face was replaced with a malicious looking face. "You idiot!" Flowey said threatingly. Frisk whimpered in fear. "Stop it!" I tried to punch Flowey but... my hand just went through.

I can't do anything. I can't do anything to save Frisk! "In this world it's KILL OR BE KILLED. Who would pass an opportunity like this." A ring of bullets formed around the poor child. I can't even save Frisk! Frisk tried to escape from thier demise but it's hopeless. Until suddenly. The bullets was turned into ashes. "What?! What happened?! Well, it doesn't matter. You're still going to die!" Flowey said in a sadistic voice. A fireball formed on the side of Flowey. "What?" The fireball bolted at Flowey and smacked it away.

A large intimidating shadow appeared in front of us. Who could it be? Is it the one that saved us or is it an another threat? Who could know what more dangers lurk around this place. Will this journey get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

The large shadow started to move. It moves straight towards us. Frisk cried, now can be heard throughout the room. It was obvious that Frisk is scared. With that event earlier, any child will be traumatized especially Frisk as they're already emotionally abused. The shadow moved closer. I couldn't even do anything to protect the poor child earlier, how could I even protect them against a stronger enemy?

"Do not be afraid my child. I will not hurt you. I am Toriel. The caretaker of the ruins." I can tell that she is a woman by the tone of her voice yet I can still not see her. This place is too dark! But. Why do I find her familiar? It's like I met her before. "Here, let me heal your wounds." the woman kindly offered. As she approached closer, her features were shown by the light coming from above the ceiling. She was a kind of goat lady. Maybe. A kind goat lady? She have tiny horns on her head and white fur. She wears a purple robe with white sleeves and the robe has a symbol engraved on the middle. The symbol was full of an assortment of shapes. "Are you okay now?" "How about my friend?" Frisk pointed at me looking worried. "What? Your friend? My child you are the only one here." Frisk was puzzled. I am even more puzzled. Why can't she see me? "Here, get up my child." Toriel kindly reached her hand towards Frisk. "Come with me my child." Toriel helped Frisk walk around.

They both walked to a big purple door. "What is that?" Frisk curiously asked. "Come! Don't worry I will not hurt you." she said to encourage Frisk. As they went through the door there was another door. What? Who would put a door behind a door? The only difference was that door was closed. There was 'buttons' on the floor and a lever on the side of the door. "Let me educate you with the operation of the ruins." Toriel stepped on the buttons and then pulled the lever. "The ruins are full of puzzles. A combination of diversions and doorkeys. You might need to solve a puzzle before moving on to the next room so please be cautious before moving on to the next room or you might be hurt." Toriel explained. "Okay."

I just awoken up in a strange place. Can we trust everyone here? Can we trust Toriel? Is everyone here dangerous? How could we trust anyone after that traumatic experience. She might have an evil intention under her friendly facade. How could we know? But the other side of me says to trust Toriel. What is happening?


	4. Chapter 4

"Come my child! There is a puzzle in this room. But don't worry! I have labeled the levers that you need to flip." Toriel explained. "Thank you Toriel!" "How could it be a puzzle if the solution is given?" I complained. I feel like I like puzzles before. "You did hear that puzzles are dangerous didn't you." Frisk defended. "Alright." Huh? Looks like Frisk is already close to Toriel but they just met! Nah. I must not worry. Toriel isn't a bad person after all. Why is being with Toriel makes me feel safe? As I put out those thoughts, I noticed that Frisk already finished the 'puzzle'. "Good my child! Come! Let us move on to the next room." Wow. Toriel looks impressed. "What does this lever do?" Frisk curiously pulled the lever. Huh? It just did nothing. "Well. This doesn't seem dangerous." "Well we still should follow Toriel's advice." Frisk defended. "(Groan) Okay..." We followed Toriel to the next room. There was a dummy in the middle of the room.

"Here in the underground, monsters may attack you. If they do, strike up a friendly conversation." Toriel explained. "Here, practice talking to this dummy." "Um... Excuse me Toriel, isn't it not that how fights work? Will the monsters even buy it?" They complained. "Do not worry my child. Monsters are not as scary and dangerous as your stories tell. We're just like you, humans." Toriel explained. "Okay." Frisk came close to the Dummy. As they came closer, Frisk's soul manifested in front of them. "Good morning mister Dummy! How are you doing today?" Frisk said cheerfully. Rudely, the dummy didn't respond. "Very good my child! Very good." Toriel applauded. "Come!" Toriel moved on to the next room, so did we.

"There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you could solve it!" The path on the ground seemed off. It was zigzagging on the floor. As we continued to follow Toriel, a Froggit hopped into our view! How did I know that it was a Froggit? Frisk soul manifested in front of them. "Hello little froggy. You look so cute!" The frog didn't understand yet it blushed. Toriel noticed Froggit and shot it a deadly glare. Froggit was immediately frightened and hopped away. As the frog hopped away, Frisk's soul disappeared in thin air. "Aww. I still want to talk to it." "Do not worry my child. Even they are mostly harmless, They still might want to hurt you. Please understand." Toriel explained. "Okay." They seem to understand but their face obviously has the look disappointment.

"Here is the puzzle." Toriel pointed at the bridge. It was filled with spikes! "Here take my hand." Toriel reached her hand towards Frisk. "But. I thought I was the one to solve this puzzle." Frisk looks more disappointed. "Puzzles seems to be dangerous now my child. I am only concerned about your safety, do you understand?" Toriel helped Frisk cross the 'bridge'. Amazingly, the spikes retracted as Toriel stepped on the bridge. "Whoa! The spikes just retracted on thier own! Who built this bridge Toriel? It's like magic!" "My child, this puzzle was built by monsters I don't know of. This puzzle was built as part of the ruins. And yes it's powered by magic." "Whoa!" Frisk, amazed, looked at it with sparkly eyes. "My child that was the puzzle but you see, it's dangerous. Do not try to make it at home. Well, if you could." Toriel explained. Hmm. This puzzle can't be imitated by other humans since it's powered by magic. Wait. Did I know other humans? "Okay." Another disappointed look is on their face. "Not so great now huh?" Frisk growled on me. "Okay. Okay. Calm down."

We went to the next room. This room looks like a long hallway. "I have a difficult question to ask my child." Toriel spoke in a dark tone. "Can you? Walk to the end of the hallway yourself? Forgive me for this." After she said her sentence, Toriel immediately ran to the end of the room.

What is happening? What does she mean walk to the end of the room yourselves? Is she planning something? Or does she want to surprise us?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Frisk. What should we do?" Toriel was already far enough that she can't be seen anymore. "Uhm. We should follow Toriel." "You sure?" Frisk started to walk across the hallway. Unexpected tension was felt across the room. "Where is Toriel?" Frisk's face obviously has fear written all over thier face but they are handling this situation calmly. The tension was getting higher. I could feel it and Frisk obviously feels it. What could have Toriel been doing?

The end of the hallway was near but it has no signs of Toriel. There was a large white pillar on the side of the room. What could it be? "Toriel? Where are you Toriel? Please Toriel, where are you?" Frisk started crying on fear. Suddenly, Toriel emerged from the large pillar. Oh. So that's the purpose of the pillar. "Do not cry my child. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." Frisk stopped crying. "Why did you do it Toriel? It is rude of you to leave just that. I was worried!" Wait. Where did Frisk learn all of these words? Such fancy. "Hey Frisk. Where did you learn to talk like that?" "From my parents." Okay...

"It was just a test to test your independence because I have errands to attend to. Please just wait here." Oh. So that's why Toriel just left just that. She has a reason. "I have something for you my child. Here. Take this cellphone so you could call me when something is wrong" What is a cellphone? I never seen one of those things."Umm. Toriel? How can I use this? I never used one of these before but I seen one these before. My parents had one." "Do not worry my child. You just have to press this then this."

There was a ringing sound coming from Toriel. "Hello my child." "Hello mom." Did Frisk just call Toriel mom? And in that weird contraption. "Okay my child. I you want to call me mom then you can. For you my child." Toriel turned her cellphone off. "Just wait here my child. Please do not stray." "Okay Toriel. I will just use this cellphone in case I need anything." Frisk pointed at the phone. "Thank you for understanding my child." Toriel leaved the room leaving the two of us here. Well we could have some rest. Leaning on the pillar, I still have something that I'm confused of.

"Hey Frisk. Why did you come here to the underground in the first place?" What could be the reason that they went here? How did they come her e? "My parents told me to climb Mount. Ebott. They told me to find a rare plant for them. A golden flower that mysteriously appears and disappears. The flower that grows within the cave of Mount. Ebott." "Why did they do that to you?" Did Frisk's parents care for them? "Maybe they wanted that flower for fortune. The flower is worth millions." Whoa! Millions for a flower. Maybe they're looking for Flowey? A tear dropped from Frisk's eyes. "Wait. Don't cry. I'll stop asking." Frisk wiped off the tears and smiled to me saying "Okay."

So that is how Frisk came here. But what about me? How did I came here? "How about you? How did you came here? How come others can't see you? Am I the only one that could see you?" Those questions raised more questions on my mind. "I'm sorry Frisk. I still don't know what are the answers on that questions. Not yet."

Not yet. Not today. Why do I find Toriel familiar? Why did I came here? The answers to my questions might be answered if this journey continues. What could be my journey here before. Ugh. That heavy thinking just caused a headache. It's time for us to rest. For now.

( **A/N: Thank you for following and for the favorite friisk987. Continue this story till the end. Thank you everyone!.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Frisk. What are you doing?" Frisk was leaning on the pillar looking at their cellphone. "I am waiting for Toriel." Frisk answered but is still looking at their cellphone. "I mean why are you looking at your cellphone?" "I am waiting for Toriel to call." Frisk is still looking at their cellphone! Frisk is looking tired. This day has just too many things to be done. "Why don't you just rest. Take a nap." "Okay. Maybe I'll take a nap. Can you look for the cellphone for me?" Frisk was already yawning. Frisk is really tired huh. "Okay. Just for you Frisk." Frisk gave me their cellphone but just phased through. Because of tiredness, Frisk didn't even notice. I'll just look for it. Frisk comfortably leaned on the pillar and took a nap.

Minutes later, Toriel started to call but I can't answer it. Frisk is deep asleep! Luckily, Toriel didn't notice that there was no one talking on the phone. Toriel just said random sentences that is nothing important. More minutes later, Toriel stopped calling. Later, Toriel called but I just hear snores. Is Toriel sleeping? Toriel called again and I hear her calling for a dog. Why is she doing this? The phone rang again and as it turned on, I hear more snores. Nah. I'll just take a nap.

"Hey Frisk. We should get going now." Frisk woke up. Their eyes was still tired. Maybe the nap is not enough? "Huh? What?" Frisk looked around, confused. "I said we should be going now!" "But Toriel said that we must wait here and yeah, what did Toriel say on the phone?" Oh yeah. The phone. "Hey Frisk. Check the phone 'cause I can't check it 'cause I'm a 'ghost'. Am I really a ghost?." "But you did hear what Toriel said in the phone right?" Frisk looked at the phone. It was just okay. After they dropped it, it seems okay. Huh. That's a very sturdy phone. "I was just random chit chat. (Chuckle) And I heard some snoring." "What? Well looks like Toriel seems to leave the phone all over the place." "And Frisk. What should we do?" "Just wait here." Well. Looks like another hour to be wasted.

"Friiiiisk. I'm bored. Oh yeah! We should play a game." I suggested. Looks like Frisk has fallen asleep again. "(Groan) This is so boring! Why should we wait here. Oh yeah! Frisk is another person. I can leave on my own." There was suddenly a pang of guilt in my heart. Who would look for Frisk. Umm... I'll just stray a little bit.

"The ruins is big! And surprisingly clean and still sturdy for a ruin." The other room was filled with red leaves. It filled me with determination. There was another room on the north of this room. "I wonder what's in it." There was a bowl of candy in the middle of the room. There was a sign beside it. "Take one. Don't mind if I do!" I tried to take a candy. My hand phased through. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

I came back to the other room and started to wander some more. As I walked a bit farther, I suddenly stopped. It's like there was an invisible rope tied on my back. "What? What happened?" I was suddenly pulled by a mysterious force. I was pulled towards Frisk.

What was that? Why can't I go far. Why was I pulled towards Frisk? Do we have any connection? If there are, what could it be?

( **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was having some writing issues and I forgot the flow of story on the ruins part. For everyone that is reading my story, thanks for the support. Bye!** )


End file.
